


We're On The Edge Of Greatness, Turning Darkness To Light

by RainbowDragonball



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Multiple Personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowDragonball/pseuds/RainbowDragonball
Summary: Okay so first of all blame sondrex76 for this, because on the last chapter of my other Spop story they made a comment yesterday that went like this, "I kind of hope the fact that they are two separate personalities changes how things go, if only because I want to see She-Ra and Adora's thoughts on Catra when they are on the same side."And later on when I'm going to bed that night, I'm literally attacked with ideas for a story just like that for a good thirty minutes. I honestly have no idea on where to actually take this story, other than the vague idea of just inserting Catra more into the main plot of the episodes. So if anyone has any ideas for me to use, please don't hesitate to say anything!





	1. The Sword Part 2 Remix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sondrex76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sondrex76/gifts).



'What happened? She-Ra happened! Why not mention She-Ra?!'

Adora bristled a bit at the sudden interruption from She-Ra, and was even about to quietly snap back at her to be quiet but stopped herself just as quickly. Why didn't she mention She-Ra? Hell even saying something about the sword would have been just as good. She wants to say it's because buying enough time for Bow and Glimmer, to save as many of the civilians as they could from The Horde's continued destruction of their town had been at the forefront of her mind. And it had been until Catra stepped out of that tank and started trying to convince her to come back to The Horde with her.

_"What would even be the point of bringing you up? Without the sword it's not like I can transform and prove that I'm not making you up."  
_

'She-Ra thought Adora trust Catra?'

_"Of course I do, but what does that have to do with anything?!"_

'Not having sword then don't matter.'

_"Okay, but how is knowing about you supposed to convince her to leave The Horde with me then?"_

'Cause it show Adora still think Catra feelings special. Leave and not say that look like Adora don't care about Catra no more.'

Adora thought about disagreeing with that statement but then once again stopped herself. Would it really look like that if she turned around right now, and left to go and find Glimmer and Bow to see how everything was currently holding up? The mere thought of abandoning Catra like that, made her stomach twist into tight large knots suddenly. She then walked over to Catra in order to gently grip both of her hands. Catra visibly startles at the unexpected touch, the hard and cold look that had just been in her eyes melting slightly as well.

"Catra, look I know that this is going to sound really insane but I need you to just listen before saying anything okay? You know that sword we found in the Whispering Woods? Well it turns out that-" 

There's the sound of hooves coming towards them all of a sudden, a ball of bright pink magic shooting Catra in the face, and now Catra's struggling and hissing furiously on the ground due to being covered in a net. Adora doesn't hesitate to quickly step in between Catra, and the horse carrying Bow and Glimmer as it comes to a stop in front of her.

'Horsie!'

_"Now's not really the time for that again She-Ra! Remember?!"_

'...Sorry.'

_"It's fine."_


	2. Razz Remix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so my original plan for this was to show the big talk between everyone with Adora convincing Catra to fully rebel against The Horde with her. Unfortunately, I could never get a good grip on that so I decided to just leave that conversation up to everyone's imaginations. Then I decided to just do this by episode and add scenes into them where ever I felt comfortable to.

'Adora thoughts too jumbled.'

 _"Yeah they are aren't they? It's just that the last couple of days have been really overwhelming you know? First it's you and the sword, then Glimmer and Bow, finishing up with the town and Catra. And now the both of us are no longer with the Horde and are firmly on the side of the people who have been painted to us as the bad guys in this war since we were children. Because pretty much alomst everything I've ever known has been a lie taught to me by the people who_ _raised me. All that by itself is already a lot to take in, but now we've got to worry about how to introduce ourselves to Glimmer's mom without causing a large riot!"_

'Adora could sleep like Catra doing to get thoughts less jumbled.'

Adora blinks owlishly before looking around Glimmer's outrageously large room for Catra. Her gaze finally lands on Glimmer's suspended bed, where Catra is currently walking around in a circle with her claws out making little indents in the cushion and pillows. It's only when she gets up and starts to walk closer to the bed, that she's able to hear the deep purrs rumbling out of Catra. Adora can't help the warmth that blooms in her at that moment, or the small smile that forms on her face as she crosses her arms over her chest. "I see that hogging other people's beds still isn't a problem for you is it?" She calls up to Catra and laughs lightly when the only response she gets is the sight of Catra's tongue poking out at her.

"You bet it isn't. Especially when they are this big and soft! I hope for the Pixie's sake that they plan on giving us our own room with a bigger and equally nice bed, otherwise I plan on never leaving from this spot." She says with a loud pleased sigh as she finally finishes her prowling and settles down in the bed on all fours with her eyes closed. "So how is connecting with the Big Guy going down there? Make any progress yet?" She continues without opening her eyes, and now it's Adora's turn to sigh as her previous nerves start returning to her with a vengeance. "So far I haven't had any luck transforming. It's just that I'm so nervous right now and worried about how meeting Glimmer's mom is going to go. I mean what if Bow's right and we end up getting run out of Brightmoon with pitchforks and torches?!" She says and thanks to the rising panic she's feeling her voice is noticeably high pitched. So much so that Catra's right eye opens back up in response.

"Okay first off that's not going to happen thanks to the Pixie and the Arrow Guy's glowing recommendations of you and She-Ra. Second off why don't you just try to relax a bit before trying the magic words again? From what I've been told the reason it must have worked the first time, was because of all the adrenaline you were feeling. As a matter of fact, there's plenty of room up here with me." Catra crowns with both eyes open now and a playful gleam in her eyes. And as much as Adora likes the idea of that, her eyes are already looking outside to where the horse they took with them from the town is calmly grazing. 

She turns back to Catra and shakes her head. "As much as I love that idea, I'm afraid that I wouldn't be very pleasant company with so much on my mind right now. So instead I'm going to take the sword and go outside for a bit and try to transform some more. Maybe a change of scenery will help me out a bit." She says and Catra lets out a loud disappointed grunt before closing her eyes again. "But before I go I wouldn't mind one of your famous good luck charms." She continues and eagerly eats up the sight of Catra's cheeks reddening up with a small smirk on her face.

It takes a minute, but once Catra's lands gracefully back on the ground she quickly rushes over to Adora in order to give her a tiny kiss on the cheek. Adora's smirk gentles out into a smile as she returns the favor by kissing Catra on her forehead. "Thanks. Now be a good kitten for me while I'm gone alright? And enjoy your much deserved nap." She says softly and Catra nods with her face still on fire and eyes downcast, her own lips in the shape of a smile as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and before they all began talking Catra called off the attack on the town so all The Horde soldiers and stuff went home. So Adora didn't have to transform and kick everybody's asses like she did in the actual episode. And I saw a fanart of Adora calling Catra kitten once on Tumblr and couldn't stop myself from incorporating it into this fic. My own Tumblr is @rainbowdragonball if anybody is interested....


End file.
